


Incomparable

by Mekabella21



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Drama & Romance, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Messy Break Ups, Smut, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekabella21/pseuds/Mekabella21
Summary: Kyle just ended what he thought was a meaningful relationship with Craig.  He begins to find himself attracted to Stan to fill in the void Craig left behind.  Stan knows that Kyle is just using him and doesn’t mind in the beginning….then his feelings involve complicating things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***Warning*** Grammar is not my strong point. I am also dyslexic and tend to mix up words, numbers and letters. If you spot any errors please let me know and I will gladly correct them. For me to make the correct I need to be told specifically what needs to be corrected and why so I do not make the mistake again. My writing style is formal.
> 
> This story idea actually came from a yaoi manga I read believe it or not. I wanted this to written for Stan and Kyle. This was pretty hard to write in the beginning because of the type of personality I view Kyle to have. I believe I got this to work for my favorite pair. This is probably going to be 6 chapters and is meant to be a short story. Alright here we go.....

I could use a drink. This week has been pretty busy at work. I work at the organic grocery store in town. No I don’t stalk shelves I actually help grow the vegetables and what fruits we can here at the store. I find the job to be pretty rewarding and I actually like it. I head into the sports bar Cartman wanted us to meet up at. He just recently been promoted to manager and wanted to celebrate. I feel sorry for whoever has to work under him.

 

I walk into the bar looking over the crowd for my friends. Despite no footballs games on at this time they are still packed. It is a good spot to come to for happy hour so maybe that is why they are busy. I spot my friends to the far corner to the right. Cartman’s size is the main reason I was able to spot them. 

 

“Sup guys,” I greet sitting next to Kenny.

 

“Oh you know the usual,” smirked Cartman. “I’m going to make this place even better than it is.”

 

“You are just a manager,” replied Kyle. “It’s not like you’re the owner.”

 

“Not yet,” stated Cartman smugly. “Keep talking like that and I won’t be buying your drink.”

 

“I don’t care if you buy my drink or not!” exclaimed Kyle. “I make my own money and there is no need for me to kiss your ass.” It is so too early for this, Kenny is sitting there chuckling. Kenny is wearing a cap on his head looking a lot like his dad. He has a light mustache and looks like he hasn’t shaved in a few days. Kyle looks at me with his green eyes calming down. He brushes his curls off to the left of his forehead. “How was your day Stan?”

 

“Same as always,” I replied.

 

“Your job sounds so boring,” droned Cartman. “I really don’t see how you can do it.”

 

“It’s rewarding to know that I grew that vegetable and fruit that the customer is buying,” I replied. “There is a science to growing them.”

 

“At least I know I can count on you if the world goes up in flames,” said Cartman. He looks past me. “Hey, you.” I turn around and see some girl I have not seen here before. “Nikki, I want a pitcher of beer, 50 buffalo wings, and loaded nachos. You guys want anything?”

 

“Was that order not for the whole table?” asked Kenny.

 

“Just the beer,” states Cartman. I shake my head. He really needs to start watching what he is eating. Granted he doesn’t look that round thanks to his height but he is seriously overweight.

 

“I’ll take a burger and fries,” said Kenny. “Meat bloody with all the fixings.” Nikki nods writing down his order.

 

“I’ll take the Caesar salad,” said Kyle.

 

“Seriously dude,” said Cartman. “You’re ordering a salad in a bar?”

 

“Leave him be,” I replied. “I will have veggie burger with a side of fries.” Nikki nods and hurries off to put in her order.

 

“Only about a matter of time before I hit that,” stated Cartman watching Nikki in a way that made me uncomfortable, Kyle caught this as well.

 

“She’s your employee,” said Kyle. “I don’t recommend you do that.”

 

“As if I would ever listen to you,” huffed Cartman. Kyle rolls his eyes as we begin to make light chat about other things going on in our lives. Not much for me to tell since my love life is pretty lacking. As a bisexual man you would like to think that I would have found someone but nope, nothing of a sort. After some time, I feel Kenny tap me.

 

“Look,” he whispers tilting his head towards the door. I turn around to get a better view and I see Craig walking in the door. Oh god, it’s not that fact that it is just Craig, he has some young girl on his arm. I turn around and see Kyle’s face and I almost died. Kyle looks so hurt before becoming red faced. That is a sign that he is clearly pissed off. I watch him stand up from the table.

 

“Kyle, what are you doing?” asked Cartman concerned. I’m sure it had nothing to do with Kyle’s wellbeing at all. We all know Kyle has a short temper. I watch as Kyle walk right up to Craig as he is sitting down. Craig has this ‘all shit’ look on his face.

 

“Hey babe,” stated Kyle so calmly it sent chills down my spine. “Is this what you call working overtime?” Kyle completely ignores the girl as he is focused on Craig. I don’t think he is being rude as he is focusing on the person he needs to. Most people always go after the other women or man.

 

“Um, can we talk outside,” said Craig shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

 

“Sure,” replied Kyle surprising me that he would be so polite. 

 

“I’ll be right back,” said Craig to the girl. “Go ahead and have some shots ordered.” The girl nods as if they have done this before. We watch as Craig and Kyle step outside.

 

“I will never understand why the fuck those two are dating,” said Cartman watching them with Kenny and I. “I never thought I would see anyone else break up as much as you and Wendy.” I nod as Kyle has been dating Craig since we were 20 years old, us being 23 years old, that’s a long time. It has constantly been an off and on. Kyle was one of the few people who came out gay and Craig being gay he jumped right on it. He chased after Kyle for years before he finally gave in. Sad thing I don’t think Craig is gay at all but in fact bisexual like myself. This is not the first time I have seen him with a girl. We watch as Kyle starts to shout at Craig outside of the window. “I see a slap coming...”

 

“You think so?” asked Kenny as he stared on. “I wish Kyle would let that asshole go permanently.”

 

“You?” questioned Cartman. “I personally find it entertaining. I do however wonder why does Kyle put up with his shit so much. He must have a magical dick or something.”

 

“Shut up,” I tell Cartman not taking my eyes off of Kyle. “He probably had plenty of practice listening to your shit since we were 4.” Cartman frowns at me but doesn’t say anything further. Craig seems calm as always listening to Kyle. He is trying to get in a few words but Kyle tends to come him off at times. Craig must be saying bullshit for him to do that. Kyle is always willing to hear people out unless what you are saying makes no sense. Craig is showing something to Kyle on his arm. I watch as his face turns red. He yells before slapping the shit of Craig. I swear it is a slap that was heard across South Park. I’m surprised that Craig is still standing, that slap left a red hand print on his face. Kyle storms back into the bar walking towards us. He plops down in his chair looking around.

 

“Nikki!” he calls. Nikki runs over pen and paper ready looking a little frightened. “I need 3 shots of patron.”

 

“Whoa shit,” said Cartman laughing. “Babe do a little number on you.” I give Cartman a look to stop pushing Kyle. I turn around and watch Craig sit down and the girl looks like she feels bad for him but seems to clearly understand Craig had a boyfriend. She must not feel bad enough, man people these days.

 

“Don’t let him get to you,” said Kenny.

 

“I’m not!” snapped Kyle. “It’s over for good this time.”

 

“Yeah okay,” said Cartman rolling his eyes. “That is what you said last time.” Kyle shakes his head clearly embarrassed by this whole thing. I look at Craig smug ass just sitting there like nothing happened. Nikki brings the shots and beer Cartman ordered. “About time Jesus,” snapped Cartman. “I swear good help is so hard to find.” Kyle tosses the shots back to back not even stopping to breath.

 

“Wow,” said Kenny. “You going for a record?”

 

“Maybe,” said Kyle. “Somebody start talking and stop focusing on me.” Cartman wastes no time opening his mouth about his so called amazing sex life. For a change Kyle is not shying away or telling him to shut up. I can tell he just doesn’t care right now. Kyle orders two more shots on top of drinking 3 glasses of beer. He can barely keep his eyes open by the end of the night.

 

“Called it,” said Cartman standing up tossing some bills on the table.

 

“Stan, you got him?” asked Kenny. “Have to get home to the wife.” Kenny married Annie at the tender age of 20. They are both happy and expecting their first child. I’m glad he was able to hang out with us tonight. She is half way through her pregnancy and we are starting to see less and less of him.

 

“Yes,” I reply standing up knowing that Kyle would kill us if we left him with Cartman. “Kyle?” He doesn’t even look up. I can tell he is on the verge of passing out. Kenny shakes his head standing up. “Kenny can you help get him to my jeep.”

 

“Yeah,” he agreed. 

 

“See you losers later,” said Cartman walking to the office off to the side of the bar. Kenny and I stand up and start towards the door with Kyle between us both. I give Craig the evil eye before walking out. We get Kyle to my jeep and inside the passenger seat safely.

 

“I really wish he would stop doing this to himself,” stated Kenny closing the door.

 

“Me too,” I agree. “Craig continues to cheat on him, treat him like shit. I just don’t get it.” Kyle is a very strong confident man but like most people he has his weak points. Being at the bottom of the list of cutest boys in our grade seriously fucked him up in a way. He would never admit but he viewed things slightly different after that.

 

“I do,” replied Kenny. “Only love would make a person deal with all that shit.” I have only ever loved my best friends and family. I wouldn’t know anything about that. I hate the thought of Kyle loving that asshole Craig.

 

“Let me get him to my place,” I reply. “I’ll see you later Ken.” Kenny waves as he walks off down the street. He likes to save on gas and tends to walk when he can. I get into the jeep and Kyle is seriously making it smell like a bar in here. It’s June and I have the plastic taken off my jeep so I can enjoy the fresh air. Him being this fucked up even in open air I can smell the liquor pouring out of his skin. I will bring Kyle back to get his car tomorrow morning. I get to my apartment and carrier Kyle upstairs bridal style. He is not in the position to be walking at all it would be cruel to expect otherwise. I walk into the place I call home.

 

I consider my place average as it has everything I need. It’s small but I don’t have a lot of stuff either and the rent is an offer I couldn’t pass up on. I kick the door close stumbling to the sofa to lay Kyle down. I sigh as I go get an extra pillow and blanket for him from my bedroom closet. I come back up front and cover Kyle up and even though he is almost passed out I can see the sorrow on his face. He must have really loved Craig to be hurting this badly. I sit on the edge of the sofa staring at him for a minute before rubbing my hand over his forehead.

 

“It’s going to be okay Kyle,” I say softly. Kyle’s eyes open slowly. He looks at me although his eyes are not fully open.

 

“Craig,” he says grabbing my hand. What?

 

“Um nooo…..” I say. Kyle sits up hugging me tightly.

 

“Craig, you care after all,” he mumbles into my shoulder. “Touch me as you always do.”

 

“Kyle, I’m not…” Kyle moves his mouth towards mine. He is pretty strong for a drunk guy. I can taste the left behind patron and beer. Kyle massages his lips against mine almost causing me to stop thinking. His kiss is so emotional although I know it’s not meant for me, doesn’t mean it doesn’t feel good. I manage to break out of the kiss saying “Kyle…it’s me,” Kyle slides his hand into his pants.

 

“You’re taking too long,” he says slowly. “Mmm….,” I look down and see the head of his penis as I see his hand beginning to move.

 

“I can’t do this,” I say to Kyle. “It’s me Stan, I’m not Craig.” Kyle buries his face into my shoulder. 

 

“Just hold me,” he begs as his hand continues to stroke his dick. I guess it was the least I could do. I wrap my arm around Kyle’s waist pulling him close to me. No need to lie, I’m slightly turned on by this but seeing Kyle be this pathetic kind of kills it. Kyle moans starts to intensify as I’m sure he is getting close to cumming. He turns his face into my neck with his lips against my neck. “H-hahhhh….” I can feel my dick now getting hard as Kyle releases his voice so openly. He is not kissing me on my neck but moaning as he finally hit his climax. “Mmmggghhh….ahhhh….”

 

Kyle is breathing hard for a moment before crashing back on my sofa. His eyes are closed as I look down wonder if he got any on me and he didn’t surprisingly. I look back over at him and he has drifted off to sleep as if he wasn’t just jerking off. Seriously Kyle…well he is drunk. I grab some tissues cleaning Kyle’s hand wondering if I should move him to my bed. It would probably be best to leave him here for tonight. I feel so bad for my best friend as I head to my own room to lay down and head to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to warn people Craig is so the bad guy in this story which is a shame because I have grown to really like Craig. Oh well the show must go on.

When I awake the next morning Kyle was gone. He left me thank you in a note for taking care of him and he would repay me when he could. That was 3 weeks ago, I haven’t seen Kyle since. It’s like he is avoiding the hell out of me, no I know he is avoiding me. He has been giving one word text responses, like what the hell. I had enough one Friday evening and I went to his apartment which is much nicer than mine. I’m glad he had the sense to not move in with Craig again. They were living together at one point when we were in college and it was just so bad. It started off great but then Craig started cheating and it went downhill.

 

Kyle is a medical coder so I know he is off right now. I knock on his door waiting for him to answer. Kyle opens the door and I see his eyes are heavy, damn it. He is still drinking heavily, Kenny gave me a heads up but I didn’t know it was this bad. Long as he doesn’t let that interfere with his job but I still feel the need to intervene though.

 

“You just showing up at my house,” said Kyle slowly leaning in the doorway. His work shirt is unbuttoned revealing his white beater, his curls are starting to look out of control. If that is not a clear sign for help I don’t know what is.

 

“I wouldn’t have to if you would talk to me,” I say rudely walking into his apartment. Kyle closes the door sighing.

 

“Not much to say,” he replied. “I still owe you by the way. Want something to drink? I got beer, some rum, vodka, pick your poison.”

 

“No thank you,” I tell him making my way to his beige leather sofa. Yes I said leather. Kyle has this thing about cloth sofas thinking they hold on to germs or something. He grabs his glass from the table in his dining area and comes to sit down on the loveseat opposite me.

 

“What have you been up to Stan?” he asks me avoiding eye contact.

 

“Nothing really,” I replied. “I’m really concerned about you.” I couldn’t help but say it. I have never seen Kyle look this bad.

 

“I’m making it,” he says before taking a sip of his drink.

 

“Dude you rarely drink and here you are just becoming an alcoholic. All of this over Craig! Fuck Craig! Your life is more important.” Kyle glances at me before looking away.

 

“He lasered off the tatt of my name,” he says. Oh, Craig was serious this time. During one their breakups he got this tattoo with Kyle’s name on his forearm. Kyle told him he was an idiot to get it but he was impressed by it none the less. That is exactly what Craig wanted because obviously they got back together. Kyle finishes his glass. “God I need another drink.”

 

“You have had enough,” I say.

 

“I’m grown Stan I can do what the hell I want,” I can’t believe this. I stand up and march over to where Kyle is a he begins to pour his drink. I think it’s rum I’m not really sure.

 

“Does he mean that much to you?” I asked. “Craig treated you like shit.” I’m not trying to hurt him but talk some damn sense into him.

 

“Don’t you think I know that?” he snapped. “I love him but I don’t know why and it’s driving me crazy.” 

 

“Dude we’re too old for this shit,” I tell him snatching his glass from his hand. 

 

“Hey!” he exclaimed. I toss the glass back feeling the burn of the alcohol on the way down. Kyle takes the glass back filling it up. “There is plenty to go around.”

 

“I really shouldn’t be drinking,” I sigh.

 

“Do you work tomorrow?”

 

“No,”

 

“Then fuck it, have a good old drink with your best friend Kyle,” 

 

“I don’t see why not,” I replied. Kyle smiles and it makes me feel good to know I made him happy even if it was for just a moment. He grabs a glass pouring me one. He hands me my glass before sitting down on his loveseat.

 

“So let’s make this bitch fest,” he said. “Anything you want to get off your chest?” Kyle and I use to have these times we would call bitch fest when we would bitch or some would call it venting. We started doing it in college and it felt less stressful after we would do it. I admit it has been a while. We start off with the idiots we deal with at work before addressing other issues.

 

“Why is everything about big asses,” I say randomly causing Kyle to laugh. “I mean come on I like a nice ass but they don’t need to put everyone’s ass on display.” Kyle stares into his living room.

 

“Yeah like these girls walking around in leggings or yoga pants,” he says rolling his eyes. “I bet half of them don’t even work out.”

 

“You would hate working at my job,” I add in. “They wear shit like that all the time there. Then have the nerve to get mad if someone is checking them out.” Kyle shakes his head chuckling.

 

“I’m tired of seeing women with clown make up,” said Kyle. “Like it’s too much. What’s wrong with natural beauty.”

 

“Doesn’t really exist anymore,” I huff. “I wish things were simpler. Since learning to garden I like simple things. I wish life was like that.” I sip some more of my drink wondering where did this awkward silence come from.

 

“Um….,” said Kyle. “Stan?”

 

“Yeah,” I take a another sip of my drink to prepare myself. 

 

“Am I that unlovable?” I look at him and he is looking at the floor. I’m so use to him having confidence. I’m not blaming Craig 100% but he has a lot to do with this. 

 

“You’re being ridiculous,” I tell him. “You’re a good person Kyle.” I finish off my drink from the nervous energy. Kyle and I start to bitch about work some more, the growing traffic in South Park, don’t get us started on pop music. I have had way too much and decide to stop but Kyle is trying to peer pressure me.

 

“Come on Stan. All the cool kids are doing it.”

 

“Shut up,” I laugh pushing him as he sits down the bottle of liquor. I pull out my phone. “It’s getting late.”

 

“Are you good enough to drive?” asked Kyle. 

 

“No, not really,” I replied. Kyle shifts nervously. He is never nervous around me. “Is there something going on? You’re being yourself but you won’t even look at me.”

 

“You’re overreacting,” he said walking away from me back into the living room. I grab Kyle’s arm and he jerks away from me.

 

“I’m not making this up!” I say firmly. “What is wrong with you?”

 

“You look just like him!” he cried before covering his mouth. He closes his eyes and his chest starts heaving before I hear sobs. Kyle falls to his knees as he tries to even out his breathing through the crying. “Every time I look at you I see him.”

 

“I look nothing like him!” I exclaim. Craig and I looked more similar when we were kids, kind of like fraternal twins. As we got older our looks became our own so I have no idea what the fuck Kyle is referring to.

 

“I’m so embarrassed,” cried Kyle on the floor on his knees. “I thought you were him that night, I really did. Then I jerked off in front of you….oh god! What the hell is wrong with me.” Kyle starts crying as I walk over to him I kneel on the floor in front of him not sure what to say. He was at his lowest in that moment.

 

“You’re my best friend and you can be vulnerable in front of me okay,” I shouldn’t even have to tell him that, this something he should know.

 

“I can’t help it,” he mutters. “I just see him when I look at you. I can’t even bare to look at my own best friend.” At least he sounds sad about it.

 

“Look at me,” I tell him. He shifts but doesn’t look my way. “Kyle, look at me.” I grab his hand and this causes him to look at me. “If you think of Craig when you look at me that’s fine. I’m nothing like that asshole, you just remember that.”

 

“I can’t do that,” said Kyle. “It’s wrong, it’s rude, and downright insulting.”

 

“I don’t like you not making eye contact with me, it’s weird. It makes me feel like I did something wrong.” Kyle wipes his face.

 

“You’re willing to do that for me? You’re willing to deal with my shit, knowing I’m thinking about Craig every single time I look at you.” I nod yes. Kyle chuckles. “I think you’re stupid for this.” I think he is being the one stupid but I keep that to myself. He at least looks better now. Kyle stands up lending his hand out to me. “Come on let’s sleep this booze off.” I allow Kyle to pull me to my feet and follow him into his bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

I always like the style of his bedroom because it looks so cozy. The furniture is a maple wood color and looks really modern. You think the bedroom would be big based on the price of the apartment but it’s not, it’s a pretty average size. He has changed his linens of course since the last time I have been here. He previously had a comforter with gray white and yellow on it, currently the comforter has red and oranges on it, perfect for fall although it’s still a few months away. I watch as Kyle drunkenly removes his clothes. He sighs as he puts the clothes in the dirty basket in his bathroom. 

 

“God forbid I’m not taking a shower,” he says tiredly. “I don’t have the energy.” I remove my own clothes and look at Kyle as he climbs into bed naked. I remember him always sleeping in something he must be really gone right now gives zero fucks. I don’t know rather I should dress him or not. I decide not to as I get into his bed with my boxers on. His bed is so soft and fluffy I wish I could sleep here all the time. I get comfortable and head to sleep as Kyle does the same.

 

I finally wake up and I can tell it is now daytime as I can see some sunlight peeking around the edges of the curtains. I wonder what time is it? Probably early no doubt as I am use to getting up at 5am to get to work. I glance over at Kyle and he is sleeping pretty peacefully. He doesn’t look as distressed as he did a few weeks ago. I reach out and touch one of Kyle’s curls playing in it. 

 

Kyle is an amazing person. I really don’t know what he was doing with someone like Craig. Maybe it is because Craig chased after him for so long, I’m not really sure. I continue to play in Kyle’s hair because it is so soft and any other time Kyle would not allow this. His hair can get frizzy really quickly so he can’t stand when people touch his hair. I noticed after some time his cheeks are starting to get color. He’s so beautiful, I always thought so but ignored it. Sure he went through his rough teenage stage but he was still Kyle.

 

“Ahhhh…,” says Kyle lowly, not low enough because I can hear him. I feel my own face begin to get warm. I shouldn’t be touching Kyle like this, he’s my best friend and he’s recovering from a breakup, nothing more. Instead of pulling my hand back I slide it into Kyle’s hair massaging his scalp lightly. This time when Kyle moans my dick springs into action. Alright time to stop this, I pull my hand away when Kyle grabs it. He looks up at me and I’m not sure if he is looking at me or Craig. I don’t know what comes over me when I lean down kissing Kyle. He moans into my mouth as if I am the sweetest thing he ever tasted. “Mmmm….” His tongue sliding into my mouth has me feeling things I never felt before. I have to fight to pull myself away from this sensation. 

 

“Kyle,” I say softly against his lips. I’m still leaning over Kyle looking down at him. He looks so sad although I can see the lust dancing behind those deep green eyes. Kyle pulls the covers off of his body with his dick at full attention.

 

“Have sex with me,” he says while looking at me. I swallow hard not sure what to do with this request. Kyle grabs my hard cock into his right hand and he starts stroking it. I moan as I continue to stare at him. “Pleaseeeee,” I have never seen Kyle beg, I can’t tell him no. I lean down taking his lips once more. Kyle sighs into the kiss and I wonder if he was afraid that I would say no.

 

I lay on top of Kyle as he spreads his legs. I almost wonder if I should be doing this but I let the thought slip away as I feel Kyle’s hand tighten on my cock. 

 

“Shh….h-haahh” I moan. I continue to kiss and caress Kyle’s body. His skin is just as soft as his sheets. I would have never thought he didn’t shower last night. Kyle thrust his hips against mine here and there. It’s not long before he is panting hard when he stops to look at me.

 

“Can you take me from behind?” he asks.

 

“If that’s what you want,” I tell him. Kyle doesn’t look like himself but at the same time I have never been intimate with him. I watch as Kyle takes a bottle of lube from his nightstand draw. He hands me the bottle.

 

“Lube up and fuck me,” he demands.

 

“Don’t you need stretching?” I question. He shakes his head no as he bends over. “I don’t know if I feel comfortable with that.”

 

“I will be fine,” he replies. “Are you going to fuck me or not?” I sigh as stare at the bottle of lube.

 

“Fine,” I say not wanting to miss my opportunity. Sure I think Kyle is cute, he’s nice and I can’t help it if a tiny part of me has always wanted to have sex with him. “Tell me if I’m hurting you and I will stop. Did you want me to grab a condom?” 

 

“Doesn’t matter to me,” he mutters. “I used up what I had.”

 

“I have one in my wallet,” I explain. I don’t sleep around and I know Kyle doesn’t but I still want to be safe. “Hold on.” I go to grab the condom of my wallet taking me back to my college years. I get back behind Kyle once I have the condom on and I have rubbed lube all over it. “Are you ready?”

 

“I was ready 10 minutes ago,” he says over his shoulder around bent over. Sounds like he is getting cranky. I come up behind Kyle still wrapping my mind around this. I slowly push my way inside of him. I don’t know if I’m hurting him or not but he doesn’t sound like he is any pain. “Keep pushing,”

 

“I’m almost there,” I tell him. Once I am fully inside Kyle I take a deep breath as I look at his muscular back down to his slim waist and his plump ass. I can’t believe Craig would cheat on someone such as Kyle. Kyle pushes back on me. “Fffu….a-ahhh…,” Guess I was taking too long. I start to thrust my hips into Kyle and I feel him tighten around me immediately. I moan lowly trying to stay in control of my body. “H-hahhhh….mmmmm”

 

Nothing can be heard in the room except for the slapping of our skin and heavy breathing. I lean forward so I stroke Kyle’s dick as I hit it from the back. I know he is not 100% here but that doesn’t mean I don’t want him to enjoy it.

 

“Ahhh….nghhhh…..Craig,” moans Kyle. I watch his whole body tense as he just realized what he said. I slow down my movements as I begin to think about this. At this point I’m not even surprised. Kyle is deeply in love with Craig and it is not going to go away overnight. I decide to give my best friend what he really wants.

 

“You have been giving my ass away,” I ask Kyle dropping my voice to match Craig’s. I can tell his startles him but turns him on as he tightens around my dick, I bit my lip to keep my voice in. I begin to pick up the pace thrusting my hips forward. “Can’t talk?” I continue to slam into him harder causing his body to move forward.

 

“I-I…ahhhhh….would never…haaa…haahh…do that,” moaned Kyle. 

 

“Good,” I say before leaning down licking the back of his ear.

 

“Shitttt…….nghhhh,” moaned Kyle. I finally locate his spot and he can no longer hold himself up. He falls onto the mattress with his ass up in the perfect position. I release stroking his cock so I can hold on to his waist. I’m stroking his insides at a fast pace teasing his spot just right. “Oh godddd…..arghhhh…..t-that’s it…..ohhhh that’s it…ahhhh,” I slap his ass watching the impact make it jiggle like a water balloon.

 

“Don’t tell me what to do,” I say mockingly. Kyle shudders under me moaning. I slow my strokes to tease him further. Kyle is panting as if he is trying to catch his breath, soon as he relaxes I pick back up the pace. We go through this cycle several times before Kyle begins to claw the sheets as if he wants to run from me.

 

“Aww…..Craig……I-I’m going to….ffuuucc…..I’m going to…aghhhh….c-cum,” he cries.

 

“Give me everything you got,” I demand pounding him harder. I feel Kyle tighten around me as he starts to cry out in pleasure. I watch as his body shivers from the force of the orgasm I gave him. I lean forward hugging Kyle to my body as I continue to pump inside of him. “Arggghhh…..” I moan before leaning into Kyle’s neck nibbling on him. Kyle’s cry takes me over the edge as I start to cum into my condom. I continue to move until I physically can’t anymore. I’m breathing hard laying on top of Kyle and he is still breathing really hard. I finally sit up right pulling out of him. Kyle collapses on his mattress breathing hard as he buries his face in the pillow. He should be embarrassed for sure. I’m not sure how Craig has sex with Kyle but something tells me it is anything but gentle. 

 

I go to toss my condom and clean myself up a bit before returning to Kyle. He still has his face covered but his breathing is back to normal. I decide to try and clean his cum spot before trying to talk to him. He is out of it but the minute he comes to I know he is going to freak out about it. I finally sit down on the side of bed.

 

“Kyle, I’m about to head home,” I tell him. 

 

“Okay,” he says lifting his head a little. “I’ll text you.” I want to touch him even hold him but I’m not sure if that is a good idea. I go to put on my clothes not regretting anything I did for my best friend. As I’m about to walk out the bedroom door he calls out to me. “Please don’t tell anyone about this.”

 

“My life is private,” I replied turning to face him. “Why would I tell anyone this?” Like I’m dying to tell someone I was fucking and pretending to be Craig.

 

“That includes Kenny,” he says. “He doesn’t need to know I’m this….”

 

“It’s okay Kyle,” I reply. “Your secret is safe with me.” I walk out of his room heading towards the front door. Well I guess I got my work out for the day. Now to head home and prep my food for the rest of the week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a minute for me to get this one out. I'm actually under the weather today. I really wish I could just go back to sleep but I got things to do.
> 
> Enjoy!

A couple of months has passed and I fell into the trap of pretending to be Craig while having sex with Kyle. It’s so weird because we never speak on it. We’re still best friends, we hang out, we talk, and now we have sex with me pretending to be his ex. I have to admit is pretty cool pretending to be someone else, almost like role play. 

 

“Thanks for coming,” said Kenny opening the door. “The guys are in the basement.” I walk into the front of Kenny’s house and I see their living room to the left is decorated in purple and pink. Annie is sitting in a recliner chair in the corner making her look like royalty.

 

“They went all out didn’t they,” I state looking around the living room.

 

“You know this was all Wendy,” said Kenny laughing. “You can add your gift to the pile.” I got a pack of diapers and some wipes. You can never have too many of those for a new born baby, besides it is what all the guys are bringing. We’re leaving the other items on the list up to the women. I’m sorry if that sound sexiest but I know nothing about picking out clothes or a play pin.

 

“Alright,” I reply. “Let me go and say hi to Annie.” I sit my items on the table and make my way over to Annie. Bebe and Wendy are giggling like crazy. “Hey ladies, care if I cut in.”

 

“Hey Stan,” smiled Wendy. “How have you been?”

 

“I’m doing good,” I replied. “You guys did a great job decorating.”

 

“They sure did,” said Annie standing up. She looks like she is about to give birth any day now. “I think they over did it.”

 

“No such thing,” said Bebe as she played with one of her curls. Annie pulls me in for a hug. 

 

“Thanks for coming Stan,” she smiled. “You can go ahead with the guys in the basement.”

 

“Thanks,” I smiled. “I’ll see you all later.”

 

“Wendy,” said Kenny. “Can you take of the door from here.”

 

“You know I will Kenny,” said Wendy before turning back to Annie. I follow Kenny into the basement. I can’t help but feel happy for Kenny. Not only did he finish school, get married, but he has his own house in our old neighborhood. He is two blocks from the street Kyle and I lived on. All he wanted in high school was to be close to us and live in a good house and now he has that.

 

“Hey Stan,” smiled Butters. I wave taking in the guys who arrived so far. I see Cartman setting up a little drinking section, nice. Clyde is sitting on the sofa talking with Token. I finally spot Kyle in the corner. He actually looks cute in his dark denim jeans and v neck long sleeve shirt. He is wearing a scarf and I know it’s to cover the hickeys I gave him. I chuckle at the thought.

 

“There are a few more guys coming,” explained Kenny. “Um just so you know I invited Craig.” I groan. “I know man, I haven’t told Kyle so I’m going to need you to be his rock tonight.”

 

“Alright I got you,” I replied before walking over to Kyle. He is busy on his phone but looks up when he sees me.

 

“Hey,” he smiled. 

 

“Sup,” I greet. “How was the rest of your week?”

 

“Super long,” he sighed. “The new girl is killing me. I’m trying to figure out did she cheat on passing her certification. I have caught so many coding mistakes so far it’s not even funny.”

 

“Good thing is you caught them right,” I replied.

 

“Hell yes,” replied Kyle. “It would have been a mess if I didn’t. People would be getting billed for the wrong procedures. It’s a pretty big deal.” Kyle puts up his phone. “Want a drink?”

 

“Sure,” I replied. We head over to the table with plenty of booze on it.

 

“I can’t believe Kenny is going to be a father,” he said once we reach the table.

 

“Something you would know nothing about,” said Cartman drinking from his cup. 

 

“There is adoption,” I say trying to keep Cartman from being an ass. 

 

“But it’s not your blood,” stated Cartman. “Jew blood.”

 

“Fuck you,” said Kyle drinking from his cup. “What do you want to drink Stan?”

 

“Just a beer,” I replied. Cartman hands me a beer and I’m glad to see they have the fall selection and Amber Ginger is in play. I twist the top off drinking some.

 

“I can’t believe guys having baby showers is a thing,” said Cartman. “Whelp I give them that at least we get to have beer and relax. No stupid baby games.”

 

“We actually agree on something,” said Kyle folding his arm and letting his drinking cup rest on his opposite arm under his chest.

 

“It would be better if we could have strippers,” continued Cartman. “Can’t have everything we want.” I shake my head. I go to sit down next to Token and Clyde to catch up with them.

 

“Stan, where you been?” asked Token. 

 

“More like where have you been?” I asked laughing. “I see this guy all the time.” I’m referring to Clyde. He got a little chubby in junior high and flipped out. He started working out hard core when we got to high school and never looked back. I see him weekly in at the grocery store.

 

“I believe that,” chuckled Token. “He has me feeling all fat.”

 

“You’re not fat,” said Clyde. “You eat right but you need to work out too.”

 

“I don’t need the lecture Clyde,” said Token rolling his eyes causing me to laugh. “How is Kyle doing?” asked Token lowering his voice. “Craig told us what happened but you know I don’t believe everything he says.”

 

“Kyle is good,” I replied. “I mean like most people at the beginning of the break up was hard.” I look at Kyle and he is currently talking to Butters.

 

“Craig is my best friend and all but that was fucked up,” admits Clyde. “I thought they were so good together but for whatever reason he can’t keep his shit in his pants.”

 

“He is still coming to this baby shower right?” asked Token.

 

“Surprisingly yes,” said Clyde. “I didn’t tell him Kyle is here.”

 

“Shouldn’t matter,” I tell him. “We’re grown adults.” Token and Clyde stare at me before glancing at Cartman trying to convince Kenny to set up beer pong. “Okay well most of us.” I chat with the guys some more before I feel my phone buzz. I pull it out and it is a text from Kyle telling me to meet him in the bathroom. He didn’t look like he was drinking heavily, I hope he is okay. I make way over to the bathroom in the basement. I knock on the door lightly. “It’s me, you okay?” I see the door open enough to pull me inside slamming shut.

 

I hear Kyle lock the door as he presses his lips against mine. I’m trying to get some words out but he is not giving me a chance as he is attacking my lips. Kyle runs his hands under my shirt running his hand over my nipples as I moan into his mouth.

 

“You look so cute today,” he mutters against my lips. “I have to have you.”

 

“I don’t think that is a great idea,” I manage to say as he begins to plant kisses on my neck. “What about the guests?” Kyle pulls back staring at me intensely as he removes his scarf and his shirt.

 

“Craig wouldn’t give a shit,” he says as he drops his pants. He has a point but I wasn’t thinking about that right now. I unbutton my jeans getting into character for Kyle. I grab Kyle by his jaw forcing him to kiss me. Kyle greedily grabs my dick and begins stroking it. He pulls me further into the bathroom before pushing me down on the toilet seat smirking. “Well look at this, Kenny happens to have some lotion in here.” I had to hold in a chuckle as I pull a condom from my pocket.

 

“You ready to ride this dick?” I ask him as I stroke myself a bit before putting on the condom. Kyle nods his head yes. “I can’t hear you,”

 

“Yes,” he says.

 

“Good,” I reply removing my shirt while my jeans and boxers are gathered around my ankles. I place the condom on as Kyle proceeds to lotion himself down. He leans over slowly, spreads his cheeks while looking over his shoulder at me. I stare as Kyle begins to rub the lotion around his rim. Kyle turns to face me as he places lotion on top of the condom. He smirks at me as he works his hands.

 

“Like what you see?” he asked tilting his head.

 

“Fuck yes,” I reply without having to think about it. Kyle stands up turning his back to me and proceeds to slide down on me. I find myself liking this more than I probably should. He leans back flesh against my chest, feels so warm. I wrap my arm around his waist helping go down further.

 

“Mmm,” hums Kyle. He sits forward once I’m fully inside him, he is comfortable enough to start moving. Kyle is doing this slow grind that is driving me crazy. I love watching him wind his hips on me. I smack Kyle on his ass causing him to yelp.

 

“Keep your voice down,” I demand. “Or I will stop, now move your ass.” Kyle moans as he sits up and begins to bounce up and down. I reach around to his front stroking him while my other hand plays with his nipple. I can tell he is struggling to keep his voice in. He gets tired and starts to move slow again. This time he lays back against my chest and reaches behind my head grabbing my hair.

 

“Ahhh….yes Craig….mmmm,” he moans. “J-just like that…nghhhh.” I plant both of my hands on his hips taking control.

 

“Ughhh……,” I moan as I become lost in my feelings, he is so damn tight. Us not stretching him did no favors. I can feel Kyle has begun touching himself.

 

“Ohhh babe…….I’m so closeeee,” he moans. I grip his hips starting to guide him towards his spot. “S-shit….Craig.” I begin panting hard as I don’t know how much longer I can hold on. “H-hahhhh…..just like that…..aggghhhh.” That ring of muscle started to grip onto my cock much tighter than it was before. 

 

“Oh Kyleeeee,” I moan as we start to cum together. I love feeling him shake lightly against me. I lean back against the toilet catching my breath. Kyle is still twitching around my cock causing me to moan here and there. I’m still dazed a little when I nuzzle my face into his shoulder saying “Mmm….I love you Kye,” I can feel Kyle tense as he sit up leaning forward. I try to recover quickly “Uh…I-I’m sure Craig said that to you.”

 

“Never during sex,” explained Kyle. It was more so afterwards but I’m not about to argue with him about it. “I’m going to get cleaned up but you can head out first.”

 

“O-okay,” I say trying to keep my voice even. Damnit what the hell was I thinking? I love you, of course Craig wouldn’t say that. I think the more soberest part is I’m not sure if that was me or me pretending to be Craig. I sigh because I think I’m falling in love with Kyle. It’s more than just sex for me I guess. This is so confusing and annoying. I put my used condom inside of a crumbled up tissue cleaning myself off and getting dressed. I look at Kyle as he is putting his underwear back on. I know I made him uncomfortable because he won’t look at me. It takes me back to May when he just ended things with Craig. I walk out the door and jump when I see Kenny. Kenny is standing there with his arms folded and an eyebrow arched.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left! Whew then on to the next story :-)

“What the hell?” Kenny questioned.

 

“Shushhhh,” I tell him pulling him away from the bathroom. I walk to a corner of the basement where we can’t be seen or heard.

 

“What the hell?” he asked again lowering his voice. “I know Craig is not in there because he hasn’t arrived yet.”

 

“It’s a long story Ken,” I sigh.

 

“I’m all ears since you’re fucking at my baby shower,” he replies. His face goes from serious into a devious smirk I know too well. “You’re having sex with Kyle.” He chuckles. “No wonder he has been in good spirits.”

 

“It’s not what you think,”

 

“I’ll say,” he replies. “I think it’s weird he called you Craig. Doesn’t that bother you?” 

 

“It’s complicated,” I replied. “I kind of pretend to be Craig.”

 

“Are you shitting me!” exclaimed Kenny. “Why the fuck would you do that?”

 

“I was entertaining him the first time it happened,” I explained trying not to freak out. “Then we kind of just kept it doing. I didn’t think I would start falling for him.”

 

“So wait, you guys aren’t dating?”

 

“No,” I replied feeling stupid. “I really just wanted to fill that void for him, give a little piece of himself back you know. Everything changed and I don’t know when…it’s so deep now.”

 

“How could you not see this coming?” asked Kenny. “You two already love each other as friends, why not as lovers?” I sigh running my hands through my hair.

 

“I fucked up,” I replied. “I allowed my feelings to get into this and I told him I loved him. He won’t even look at me.” We get quiet for a moment when we hear the bathroom door, Kyle heading out no doubt. I look down feeling the hurt all over again. How did I let this happen? I thought I was stronger than this. Kenny puts a hand on my shoulder, so much for me being confused.

 

“Don’t worry man, Kyle will come around,” he says softly. “He is probably just still dealing.” Still dealing? It’s been 5 months.

 

“Whatever,” I mutter. “He likes me because he thinks I’m his Craig replacement.”

 

“That’s dumb,” said Kenny. “You’re nothing like Craig.”

 

“I told him that at the start,” I replied. “He said he saw Craig every time he looked at me. He refused to look at me during that time, it was just insane.”

 

“Man you got yourself into a pickle,” stated Kenny. “I know Kyle said he wants to date no bisexuals but I think he should make an expectation for you.” I nod because Kyle was very firm when he came out that he would date no bisexuals as he didn’t have time for games. It’s part of the reason I never looked at him in a sexual manner, so much for that now.

 

“What the hell are you doing here!” barked Kyle from the main floor in the basement.

 

“I guess we should go intervene,” I state knowing Craig arrived.

 

“I thought you said he was better?” said Kenny.

 

“I never said such a thing,” I retort as we start to walk.

 

“You think he would be in a good mood after getting dicked down but I guess Craig has that effect,” stated Kenny. We round the corner and I see Kyle standing there with his fists balled up. Kenny and I look to see Craig and Kyle? Not our Kyle, his cousin Kyle.

 

“Hey,” said cousin Kyle smiling shyly once seeing us. “I hope Kenny doesn’t mind if I accompanied my boyfriend to the baby shower.”

 

“I told you we’re not exclusive,” hissed Craig.

 

“Are you trying to make me look like an idiot?” questioned cousin Kyle adjusting his glasses. “We have been seeing each other for the past 9 months.”

 

“Nine months,” said Kyle turning pale.

 

“Yeah,” smiled cousin Kyle. “He reached out to me….”

 

“He doesn’t need to know the details,” said Craig cutting him off.

 

“Craig what the hell are you doing?” asked Token walking closer.

 

“Attending this damn baby shower,” he replied. “Where is the booze?”

 

“I don’t think you should be drinking,” stated cousin Kyle. “I’m trying to get him to cut back.” Craig goes to walk past our Kyle but he sends his fist flying into Craig’s jaw. Craig is knocked on his ass probably before he could even form a thought as to what happened. He is laid out on the floor not moving as Kyle leans over him.

 

“My cousin!” he screams. “My fucking cousin, you are a piece of shit! South Park is a small town but I advise you stay far away from me.” He kicks the side of Craig’s leg. “I know you can hear me damnit! You see me walking down the street you go to the other side! If you don’t I will knock your ass out every time.” Kyle starts running towards the stairs.

 

“Damn,” sighs Kenny rubbing his hand over his face. Cousin Kyle is looking confused while tending to Craig on the floor.

 

“Is anyone going help?” he questioned. I stare at him in disbelief.

 

“Did you not know he was dating Kyle?” I asked.

 

“He told me they broke up,” replied cousin Kyle shakily.

 

“Why would you date your cousin’s ex?” asked Kenny looking disgusted. “What the hell is wrong with you.”

 

“He gets me!” exclaimed cousin Kyle cradling Craig. “He treats me well.” I heard enough. I run up the stairs and come through the door and I see the ladies look frazzled. I don’t stop to say anything as I walk out the front door standing on the porch. Kyle’s car is already gone. I pull out my phone dialing him but he is not answering.

 

“Shit,” I mutter as Wendy comes out into the drive way.

 

“Stan, what is going on?” she asked. “Did Craig say something rude to Kyle, I wouldn’t put it past him.”

 

“Not this time,” I replied trying Kyle again. “Craig was cheating on him with his cousin Kyle.” Wendy face looks disgusted as Kenny’s and Kenny is not easily disturbed. 

 

“Are you kidding me?” she replied. “Why the hell would Craig bring him here?”

 

“Because it’s Craig,” I replied. “I’m sure this is just another notch on his belt. Why did you let them in?”

 

“I was in the restroom at the time,” explained Wendy. “Bebe said Craig had some guy with him but Craig always has a new girl or guy with him.”

 

“Sorry,” I sigh. “I didn’t mean to be rude. I’m just really worried. Can you tell Kenny I have to go, I need to find Kyle.”

 

“Of course,” said Wendy. “I hope you find him, thanks for coming.” Wendy frowns about the situation as she turns heading back into the house. I climb into my jeep and take off towards Kyle’s apartment. He is not there. I go to all the places I think he would be and he is at none of them. I continue to call him with my calls going straight to voicemail. I get more concerned the more time passes because I don’t know how stable he is right now. I’m hoping he is not how he was a few months back.

 

I finally give up heading home after 3 hours of searching and calling. Kenny said Kyle didn’t come back to the baby shower which I don’t know why he would. I don’t hear from him for a few days, I even went as far as to call his job. I would never do this but I had to know he was okay. He called out sick for the whole week.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a minute to get this up. Final chapter, happy ending. Ahhh couldn't ask for more.

It’s a Thursday evening and the weather is starting to get colder. I don’t care anymore as I get off from work heading straight to Kyle’s apartment. I hate to do unannounced visits but this is important. I need to know how Kyle is doing because I still haven’t heard from him. I arrive to apartment and his car is gone. I decide to stand outside of his apartment door to wait for him. I shove my hands in my jacket pockets as I start to think about everything that has happened to poor Kyle. I hope Craig does stay away from him and cousin. I honestly don’t know what to say about his cousin Kyle right now except for he is a fucking idiot. I was just starting to feel numb when I see Kyle coming up the steps. His eyes have dark circles giving away that he hasn’t been sleeping properly.

 

“U-uh hey,” I say shakily because I don’t know how he is going to react.

 

“Are you here to ask me to forgive my cousin and apologize to Craig?” he deadpans.

 

“Hell no,” I replied disgusted.

 

“Good,” said Kyle shifting the bags in his arms.

 

“Let me take some of those,” I say taking 3 bags from him.

 

“Thanks,” he mutters as he unlocks the door. “You can come in.” I walk into the apartment and it is clean as always. I wasn’t sure how the place would look since he looks so depressed. I follow Kyle to his small kitchen, it’s one of those that looks like a hallway. I sit the bags on the counter to the right.

 

“Are you sick?” I ask.

 

“I feel sick,” he sighs. “I’m sure it is just stress though.” Kyle is still wearing his hoodie, it’s covering his face for the most part. I watch as he starts to put up the items.

 

“You need any help?”

 

“Not really,” he sighs. “I’m sure you don’t even know where most of this stuff goes.” He’s right, I don’t. Kyle likes things in certain places. I only know where his glasses, plates, bowls and things of that nature go. I have no idea where he would want his food to go.

 

“Yeahhhhh,” I say slowly. Kyle finally finishes putting up the items but leaves out a pack of chicken I assume he is planning to good for dinner.

 

“I’m in my room,” he says. “I’ll cook in a little bit.” I find it interesting he explained that to me because he didn’t have to. I watch Kyle remove his hoodie revealing the tee he is wearing along with some sweat pants and ugg boots. He pulls the boots off leaving them in the floor which is uncharacteristic of him. His curls don’t look so bad considering how the rest of him appears. The rest of him at the moment as he is pale and looks like he lost 10 pounds. He sits on his bed close to his headboard before looking at me. “Can you be honest with me?”

 

“I’m always honest with you,” I tell him sitting on the corner of the bed. I have to turn sideways so he can see me. I don’t know where this going so I don’t want to be in his personal space. Kyle closes his eyes taking a deep breath.

 

“Did you mean it?” he asked with his eyes closed. “Do you really love me?” I look at Kyle a bit surprised as I didn’t think this is what he would ask about. It’s either now or never, no point in lying to Kyle or to myself.

 

“Yeah,” I say trying not to be shy about it but I can feel my cheeks grow warm. “I didn’t realize it until recently. I know we’re just fooling around but I do love you Kyle. I just…..I just want to make sure you’re happy.”

 

“How long were you going to pretend being Craig to ensure I was happy?” he asked opening his eyes, focusing on me so intensely.

 

“For as long as it took for you to move on,” I replied shrugging. “I didn’t put much thought into it. I know it was probably not the best option but I preferred that over watching you hurt. I figured that you would forget about Craig at some point, I just didn’t know when. Break ups are hard dude. You was always there for me with Wendy when we were kids so I wanted to do what I could to help, like you helped me.” I watch as Kyle’s eyes water, oh boy. I slide my shoes off so I go further on his bed. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Don’t you hate me for doing that?” he cried.

 

“Hate you for what?” I asked. Kyle has to take a deep breath before answering my question.

 

“For me using you,” he squeaks. “I had you pretending to be Craig for god sake.”

 

“I could never hate you Kyle,” I say looking at him as he finally meets my eye. “You’re my best friend.” This causes the tears to release from Kyle’s eyes which I wasn’t expecting. I hug him close to me trying to calm him down. “I wasn’t Craig all the time. Only for your sexual needs but other than that I am me.” Kyle buries his face into my chest as he continues to cry. “I’m not saying you have to date me or anything.” I love him with all of my heart but he is so fragile. I would rather wait until he knows he is ready for love, hopefully love with me.

 

“It’s not that,” he chokes as he pulls his face out of my chest. “I’m just so confused.” I rub his back as he lays his head on my shoulder turned away from me. “I feel like I don’t know who you really are to a certain extent. All the role playing got out of…..control. I’m still annoyed that Craig is dating my cousin, that he cheated on me with my cousin.” I think Craig is using his cousin but that is not important right now.

 

“He was cheating on you with not one person but two,” I reply calmly. “He also went for someone in your family. That is definitely crossing a line.” I console him for a bit more before moving him so I can look at him. “Who do you see when you look at me?” Kyle face turns red and I’m thinking he will say the name that has caused him so much pain. Kyle touches my face with both of his hands cradling my face as he sighs.

 

“I see my best friend Stan who I have fallen in love with,” H-he loves me. Kyle loves me. I continue to look into his eyes and I know he is serious. I can’t help myself as I surge forward kissing Kyle with everything in me. I pull him closer by his waist trying to pull every ounce of feeling out of him. Kyle still seems a little nervous as he continues to kiss me. I pull out of the kiss laying my forehead against his. I need him to know I’m real, this is real, we’re real.

 

“I love you Kyle,” I tell him confidently. “Let me show you how I really am.” I’m referring how I am in the bedroom. I can do the stuff Craig did to Kyle but I prefer not to do anything that reminds Kyle of Craig, especially now. Craig and I have completely different styles. I remove Kyle’s shirt and he looks the shyest I have ever seen him around me as his cheeks are bright pink. “I’m still me, no need to be scared, relax, I got you.” Kyle nods looking more like himself as he goes for my shirt. I allow him to undress me as usually he is tearing at my clothes off. He is taking his time as if he is really seeing me for the first time. It makes me feel special compared to me previously being treated like a piece of meat.

 

I lay on top Kyle kissing him, for the first time it feels like he is actually kissing me and not Craig. His movements are even different as they are much softer. It feels so good as he runs his hands up my chest and into my hair. We’re both completely nude, it feels incredible having his skin rub against mine. Kyle spreads his legs as we begin to rut our hips against each other as we continue to kiss. The kiss is becoming sloppy as I feel drool leaking out of the corners of my mouth, I don’t even care. I hate the fact that I need to tear myself away from him to grab the lube but it’s best to grab it now before things get more passionate. Kyle still seems to be worked up as I am as he holds on to me until he can’t anymore. I’m not use to seeing him blush this much as the tint on his cheeks have darkened. I grab the lube from it’s usually spot making my way back to Kyle. I kiss him lightly on the lips before planting soft kisses on his stomach on my way down. He is really hard, the hardest I have ever seen him. The head appears shiny from being stretched so much.

 

I set the lube to the right side of the bed as I take Kyle into my mouth happily. He cries out instantly causing me to moan. 

 

“A-ahhh,” cries Kyle.

 

“Mmmm,” I moan around his crown. I have yet to give oral pleasure to Kyle in all the times we were together. He seems like he is not very much into foreplay, I think this was a Craig thing as well, not 100% sure though. I suck him lightly before applying more pressure. I hold on to his waist with my hands as I use just my mouth. Watching Kyle whither and moan in pleasure has me so hard. I refuse to touch myself as I know I would end up cumming if I do. My goal is to bring Kyle to an orgasm with my mouth alone.

 

Kyle starts to thrust his hips into my mouth seeking more of the pleasure I’m giving him. His pants and moans are so pleasing to hear as they are beginning to increase. I didn’t know Kyle could get this loud. I continue move my head up and down Kyle’s shaft until I decide I’m ready to bring him to his breaking point. I swallow Kyle until he hits the back on my throat. 

 

“H-hhhaah…..ahhhh,” cried Kyle. I slowly swallow more of him before I start quicken my pace a bit. “S-stannnn,” This causes me to look up. “Nnnggghhhh….I-I’m going to hahhh…..cum…ahhhh” I would be cumming right now if I had been touching myself while blowing him, I’m so glad I decided not to do that. I much rather cum being inside of Kyle. I watch Kyle as I slow my pace before speeding up once more. I look on as Kyle reaches his orgasm gasping for breath as if he didn’t feel the orgasm coming. I continue to suck on him causing his back to arch off of the bed. “Ahhh…Stan…arrghhh….” I finally allow his dick to fall out of my mouth grabbing the lube. I lube up my fingers leaning over him. Kyle is covering his face with his forearm breathing hard.

 

“I want to see your face,” I instruct him. Kyle actually does move his hand but not before wiping his face. Was he crying? “Did I hurt you?” I’m trying not to panic. He shakes his head no.

 

“You make me so happy,” he whispers. He takes a deep breath as I start to smile. I wanted to make him feel good but I didn’t expect to bring him to tears. I start kissing Kyle as I begin to stretch him. I slide my fingers in and out of Kyle at different speeds and strokes. “Ahhh….hhhaahhh….ohhh….” Kyle’s moaning has my dick now leaking unable to try to contain the passion I want to give him. 

 

“Kyle,” I moan looking down at him through hooded eyes. I know for a fact I’m not going to be able to hold out once I’m inside of Kyle but in this case, it is about him and not me. Kyle surprises me when he grabs my face. 

 

“I want to feel all of you,” he states firmly.

 

“You sure?” I ask. Kyle nods yes. 

 

“I got tested soon as things ended with Craig,” he explained. “Do you trust me?”

 

“Of course I do dude,” I replied softly. “You know I always use condoms.”

 

Kyle pulls me down to kiss him as he thrust against me letting me know he is ready. I have never had unprotective sex ever even when I was dating. I position myself in front of Kyle’s entrance, I watch as he moans uncontrollably as I slide inside of him.

 

“Argghhh….” moans Kyle. I thought his moaning earlier was intoxicating this here and now is straight poison. Whoever said there is no different between a condom and going raw is a damn liar. The feeling of sliding inside him alone took my breath away. I can tell it is doing the same for him. 

 

“Uggghhhhh,” I moan unintentionally. 

 

I begin to slowly roll my hips into Kyle. I want him to feel every inch of me and I’m in no hurry. I look down at Kyle as he moans loudly. He finally makes eye contact with me but is unable to hold my gaze. Kyle gets tight around my dick every single time he looks at me. After some time I can no longer keep my own voice at bay as every movement brings me such pleasure throughout my whole body, I can feel it in my toes. I lean close to Kyle as I continue slow but powerful thrusts. I lay my forehead against his.

 

“H-how does it feel to…nnnggghhh……be made love to Kyle?” I ask panting. Kyle can’t even answer before an orgasm overtakes his body. I feel Kyle twitch around dick causing me to give in to my own orgasm. “Oh goddd…..Kyle….arrghhhh….a-ahhhh….” I’m making every noise under the sun probably sounding like a damn animal but it felt so virtuous to release my cum inside Kyle’s body. I immediately roll over taking him with me because I don’t want to separate from him yet. I hug Kyle close burying my face into his hair. I do love him, I love him with everything in my body.

 

“Oh god…,” pouted Kyle. I release him a little loosening my arm.

 

“Are you okay?” I asked. He nods while smiling shyly.

 

“No one has ever made love to me before,” he confesses. I kiss his forehead.

 

“I know, same here,” I reply. “You’re the first.”

 

“Really?” questioned Kyle. “I for sure thought you had.”

 

“I only love my friends and family at best. You’re the first person I actually love romantically.” I can watch Kyle’s eyes come to life.

 

“I guess we should just go ahead and get married huh,” he joked.

 

“Sure,” I reply.

 

“Stan I was joking,” he chuckles. “We haven’t even been dating.”

 

“I don’t have to date you to know I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” Kyle buries his face into my chest.

 

“Oh my god,” he mutters before looking up at me. “You don’t compare to Craig at all.”

 

“I tried to tell you,” I laugh nervously. Kyle looks at me smiling continuing to glow.

 

“Let’s do it,” he grins. “Let’s get married.” I smile feeling drunk on love at the moment and basking in my own after sex glow.

 

“This weekend?” I ask.

 

“How about right now?” he asks. I feel like he is testing me but at the same time I know he is serious. “Vegas is only hours away from here.” I beam because I can tell Kyle has fallen deeply in love with me as I am with him. I groan sitting up while Kyle is still rested on my chest. He moves moaning a little as my dick falls out of him. I hug him closer to my body. I thought I had lost my best friend forever but what I ended up gaining instead is a husband. Not everyone can be as lucky but right now I’m so thankful.

 

“Let’s get going,” I say sliding out of the bed. “I’m ready for you to officially be my husband and we got a long drive ahead of us.” Kyle smiles as he crawls over kissing my back before going to the bathroom. He emerges once he is cleaned and I’m dressed and more than ready. Kyle walks over to me grabbing my hand.

 

“I love you,” says Kyle.

 

“I love you too,” I say before kissing him. Kyle goes into the kitchen to put up the chicken he left out as I grab the keys to Kyle’s car because it is a hybrid and we will save more on gas. I look at Kyle as he walks toward me and I’m in awe of the fact I’m about to marry my best friend. We head out of the apartment with Kyle ensuring everything is locked up. He finally makes eye contact with me causing me heart to swell. I grab his hand as we down the steps more than excited for this new journey in our lives.


End file.
